1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus which can prevent deterioration of display quality.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of electro-optical devices employing a light emitting element, such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as OLED), have been proposed. Such an electro-optical device includes pixel circuits respectively disposed in correspondence to the intersection of scanning lines and data lines. The pixel circuits generally include the light emitting elements, switching transistors, and driving transistors (refer to JP-A-2007-310311).
However, as miniaturization and increasingly high definition display of the electro-optical device continue, the data lines and the driving transistors get approached each other, so that the degree of capacitive coupling is increased. For this reason, if the data lines are subjected to potential fluctuation, the potential fluctuation of the respective parts, particularly the holding potential of the gate, of the driving transistors fluctuated via parasitic capacitance. Accordingly, since an intended current becomes unable to flow to the light emitting elements, the display quality consequently deteriorates.